


No Denying That

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Developing Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Love, M/M, Post-Narada, Roughness, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing on their mind the first chance they get to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Denying That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Kirk/McCoy - Denial

Hot sloppy kisses. Ripped and shredded clothing. Hands, moving everywhere. Backs slamming against walls. A bite here, a scratch there. Hair pulling, teeth scraping. Hands fisting, mouths licking. A complete tangle of two bodies fighting for dominance. Neither giving more than they could take.

Cocks brushing against each other, sounds of hissing from the electric feeling. Moans and groans echo through the room. Bruises and scrapes forgotten and added. Too soon and not enough, release.

They slump into a heap on the floor, one straddling the other. Foreheads touch, they breath each other's air. They couldn't deny it any longer. They both knew at this moment, that this was it. They would need no other.

Slow, sensual kisses. Slick, rough skin. Hands, caressing everywhere. Chests pressed together, feeling each other's heartbeat. This time would be different. This time it was love, and no one would deny them that.


End file.
